Mending a Broken Heart
by Cure-For-Apathy
Summary: Gray didn't love Juvia. She finally understood that, but knowing doesn't make it hurt any less. Lyvia. Takes place after chapter one of "The Waiting Game".


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, but I'm sure we all wish we did.

**Author's Notes:** This one-shot takes place after the first chapter of my Grayza fic, _The Waiting Game_. There are references to it, but you don't need to read it to be able to understand what's going on in this story.

* * *

Even though Juvia was meant to be heading back to the inn, she found herself walking along the streets of Crocus instead. She wasn't expecting tonight to turn out the way it did, so she needed time to clear her head after everything that happened.

Gray had finally expressed his feelings for Juvia, but his adoration wasn't directed at her. There was someone else that he loved. And though Juvia was sad, she was more surprised with herself. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction out of her. She always assumed that she would drown a city with her tears if she was ever denied and yet she hadn't. She felt as if she had matured.

But now that she knows Gray's feelings, a question still rang through her head: What should she do now?

"Are you walking by yourself, Juvia?"

Juvia was shocked when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She only had to slightly turn her neck to see that the man was standing right next to her. Juvia was always proud of her ability to blend into her surroundings, so how was he able to sneak up on _her_ of all people?

"Lyon-sama." A small blush crept over his face along with a smile. He must have liked hearing her say his name.

"It's late." He reached for her hand and held it in his own. This surprised her and a blush began to present itself on her cheeks. Lyon gently pulled her along and started walking off with her. "I should get you back safely. Which inn is your guild staying at?"

Juvia became more and more flustered the longer this went on. All she could do was stutter and mumble to herself as she tried to think of what to say. She was letting him whisk her away just like before (which he seemed to be very good at). Why was she swayed by this man so easily; by someone who wasn't Gray?

She spoke up once she finally gained her train of thought back. "J-Juvia can go back on her own. Juvia can handle herself."

"I can tell that you're a strong mage, but it would be rude of me to not escort you back. A gentleman is always there to help a lady." Lyon lifted her hand up towards his mouth and gently kissed it. Juvia's face turned numerous shades of red as he glanced back at her and smiled handsomely. "Especially for a lady as wonderful as Juvia."

"J-J-J-J-Juvia is?!" Juvia had never been complimented in such a way and wasn't sure of what to do in this kind of situation. She couldn't deny the fact that she was actually enjoying all the compliments she was receiving.

"Of course." He looked ahead as they continued walking. For a while there was silence as they walked hand in hand, side by side. Juvia felt as if she was somehow tricked into this situation, even though she knew she could stop it at any time. "It's nice that I have time to spend alone with you. If Gray were here-"

Juvia stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of his name and Lyon came to a halt as well. He sensed something was wrong when she wouldn't look at him. Even though he wore his usual poker face, he was concerned. "Did I say something-?"

"Gray-sama turned Juvia down." Juvia smiled sadly at the ground. She wouldn't look Lyon in the eyes, but she could feel his hand tense slightly in her own. "He loves someone other than Juvia. At least Juvia knows now instead of later."

"Gray always has been an idiot." Juvia looked up at Lyon's face and saw the anger in his eyes. "He had someone amazing like Juvia who loved him and yet he was thinking of another. It's his loss in the end."

While Juvia didn't like Lyon talking badly about Gray, she didn't have the urge to defend him like usual. Gray loved someone else and yet he hadn't tried pursuing it. She was upset with Gray and had lashed out at him. She regrets her actions now, even though he already forgave her.

Juvia was then reminded of Lyon, who was trying to win her over just as she had with Gray. He was even more forward with his affection than she was. She wanted to know why he acted this way.

"Why…does Lyon-sama try so hard for Juvia?"

Lyon closed his eyes as he was contemplating how he should answer her. He looked back up at her when he was done thinking. "I used to love Sherry."

"Eh?" Juvia wasn't expecting that to be the first thing to come out of his mouth. Not to mention he was so blunt about it. "You mean Ren-san's fiancé?"

"Yes. She liked me even though I didn't feel the same for her. By the time I realized my feelings and confessed to her I was already too late. She had moved on and started dating Ren shortly after." Lyon finally let go of Juvia's hand and looked seriously into Juvia's eyes. "But unlike with Sherry, I felt something from the first time I met you. It's true I don't know much about you, but that's why I want to get to know you. I want to learn about your lieks and dislikes and to spend time with you. I won't let love slip away from me again so easily. Until you shut me down outright, I'll keep trying."

Juvia's eyes widened as she looked at how intense his eyes were. He understood the pain that she was going through and yet he was able to move on. He was able to find love again and was truly serious about pursuing her. If he could move on then so could she…right?

Juvia suddenly realized that tears were flowing down her cheeks. Lyon didn't seem too fazed by her sudden outburst and simply watched her. Juvia rested one hand on her cheek and felt as the tears simply rolled over her hand. Her free hand clutched at her heart and she could feel her heart beat. She was in pain. "Why is Juvia crying now? Juvia didn't cry before and yet now…"

"Some things take time to adjust. It's not easy to get over someone you love."

Hearing him say those words was the breaking point for her. Juvia burst into tears and Lyon pulled her close to him. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest as her hands clung to his jacket and he simply let her. He rested his hand on the back of her head and kept her close. For the time being, he was her rock.

Ever since he showed her the sun, Juvia always thought that Gray was her dream come true. Now she understood that Lyon was truly everything she had ever dreamed Gray would be. She now believes she has found her real Prince Charming.

* * *

**Author's Notes (again!): **I tried to write Lyon as how we have seen him act towards Juvia in the manga so far. I always feel as if he tries to act all cool, gentlemanly and very forward towards her, which is how Juvia always envisions Gray as. And it actually works on her because of the dreamer she is. If I wasn't able to get that across, then hopefully he didn't seem _too_ OOC and hopefully Juvia was alright as well.


End file.
